Making Your Mark
by tabbi-lea
Summary: Jacob Ben Israel makes a blog post that sets Rachel off with jealousy. Quinn fixes the problem. One-shot. Faberry Week - Hickeys.


**THIS JUST IN:** _**Quinn Fabray has entered the halls of McKinley High, pink haired and inked. Head held high, she proudly sported a long and sheer black skirt to go with a poorly-cut crop top, smirking her way through the school with no mind for her peers ogling her new look and the bruised spots adorning her neck. That's right McKinley, QUINN FABRAY has been marked. Who is this new mystery man? And how the hell did he manage to tame the beast that is our school's HBIC? Or perhaps I should say that he has unleashed it...**_

_**-JBI**_

"Quinn?! Have you seen this?!"

Quinn rolls over in bed to face her girlfriend, brushing the brown locks behind the tan shoulder and pressing a kiss to the skin that she finds there. "Hm?"

Rachel ignores the shiver that shoots through her at the feel of Quinn's lips. "Quinn seriously."

Quinn sighs and shifts to see over the girl's shoulder. Jacob Ben Israel's blog is open on Rachel's phone and the pink haired girl releases an uninterested hum from the back of her throat. She flops back onto her back and lets the sheet fall down to her belly button as she does. "Is it about me?"

Rachel barely manages to restrain her eye-roll as she turns to lay against Quinn's side. "Yes, darling. Jacob Ben Israel posted about you on his blog and, as usual, is making grossly... Gross comments about your appearance and I really really don't like it."

Quinn sighs, "I really don't give a shit about what Jew Fro posts about me on his gossip blog."

Rachel whines and traces her finger over one of the marks she had left on her girlfriend's neck. "But this means I'm going to have to stop leaving these all over you."

Quinn's eyebrow shoots up, "Why does his blog have anything to do with you marking me."

Rachel suppresses the primal growl forming in the back of her throat at Quinn's word choice. "He's going off about your new, and very sexy, look and that would be fine if it weren't for the fact that he, and apparently the entire student body of McKinley, finds your look just as stunning and sexy as I do. I find it completely unnerving that he feels the need to broadcast your body all over the internet. He has pictures Quinn! And why exactly does he assume that the one giving you these hickeys is a boy?"

Quinn lays back, an amused smile gracing her features as she watches her adorable girlfriend ramble her jealousy away. She's tracing hearts and circles and spirals over Rachel's side, simply loving having contact with the girl. _How the hell did I get so lucky? _Quinn asks herself before realizing that Rachel had asked her a question. "Um maybe because I had a baby?"

Rachel scoffs, "That means nothing. You were young and confused and in denial. Do you know how many people get married to members of the opposite sex and have families only to realize in their thirties or forties or even older that they are actually gay? A lot"

"Rachel-"

"And that isn't even the point! You could be bisexual for all he knows. You could have been experimenting. You could have trusted an idiot who decided to betray that trust and get you drunk to take advantage of you! That's what happened! But does Jacob care? No. He just wants a juicy story and doesn't want the backlash that might come with thinking outside of the box and maybe speculating that you could be with another woman."

"Rachel-"

"Why am I even saying this? I don't want him stirring things up in your life! I want him to mind his own damn business! No matter how offensive it is that he just assumes that you're with a man, I would much prefer that he simply leave you be and not try to dig up dirt on who you've been with all summer or why you changed your look or-" Rachel is cut off by Quinn's lips pressing firmly against her own. She quickly melts into the kiss, shifting so that she's hovering over Quinn, her leg falling between the two beneath her.

When she senses that Rachel has forgotten her ramble, Quinn moves her hands from Rachel's hips to her shoulders and pulls out of the kiss, ignoring Rachel's whine of protest. "Baby, it's not a big deal," Rachel sighs but nods, at this point wanting to forget about Jacob and get back to kissing her girlfriend. She leans forward into another kiss but Quinn quickly separates their lips. Rachel huffs in annoyance. "Rachel."

"What?"

Quinn grins at Rachel's impatience, "I'll take care of it okay?" Rachel nods and moans as Quinn's hands slide back down her body, thumbs rubbing circles on her hip bones. It never fails to drive Rachel crazy and she does the same thing she always does when Quinn uses that spot to her advantage. She lunges forward and attacks Quinn's neck, starting a nice new bruise at the base of the slender throat.

* * *

The next day at school, Quinn waits until Jew Fro is around. It doesn't take long, he must be trailing her today. She really couldn't care less. She simply employs her HBIC walk, a new look doesn't mean that she lost her tricks, and struts up to her girlfriend.

Rachel catches her eye from her spot at her locker and her eyes widen. She shifts in her spot, suddenly very aroused as she notices the look in Quinn's eyes. She gulps as the girl gets closer, watching the girl's walk shift from demanding to predatory. Rachel licks her lips.

When Quinn reaches her girlfriend, she sees the darkness in her eyes, notices the way she's subtly shifting on her feet. A smirk forms on her lips as she gently presses Rachel against her locker, the girl's breathing becoming heavy with Quinn's hands on her chest. She leans in, lips ghosting the shell of Rachel's ear as she speaks, "Hey baby."

Rachel shivers and swallows, trying to form words when there's nothing but _Quinn _invading her mind and her senses. "I- Everyone probably thinks that you've come over her to kill me."

Quinn chuckles lowly, her hands coming to rest on Rachel's hips, "But you know better than that my love." She pulls back, catching the love mixed with lust in the chocolate eyes. Without hesitation, Quinn leans in and presses her lips against Rachel's.

The girls ignore the chorus of gasps around them as they get lost in each other. Rachel's hands run up Quinn's back and Quinn's tongue traces her lips. Quinn nearly loses her plan in the midst of the kiss. The school seeing them together is enough to make them assume that it was Rachel who marked her, but she wants to leave no doubt in their mind. And, well, seeing is believing.

So she pulls back and moves her lips to Rachel's jawline, fingers spreading over the hips covered with a short cotton skirt. Her thumbs circle the bones that they find there and add just the slightest bit of pressure. It's only because of their close proximity that she hears Rachel's moan as she traps it in her throat. Quinn squeezes her hips gently as her thumbs circle the bones and Rachel's restraint snaps.

In seconds, their positions are switched. Rachel has Quinn pinned against the lockers, lips leaving kisses along the pale neck before her, eventually settling on the left side of a protruding collar bone. Quinn isn't shy, she doesn't stop the quiet moan from releasing itself at the sensation. She lets her head fall back against the lockers as Rachel works her lips and teeth and tongue over her skin, leaving an obvious bruise behind.

When Quinn feels Rachel pull back, her eyes flutter open. Teeth pull gently on her earlobe before she hears Rachel whisper, "I know what you were trying to do..." A kiss is left next to her ear, "Thank you."

Rachel pulls away fully, pecking Quinn on the lips and turning to walk towards her first period class. Quinn is left leaning against the lockers, a contented and amused smirk across her lips as she takes in the amount of students still ogling her. But she doesn't miss the look that Rachel gives her before turning the corner. And she relishes in the smug grin that she put on her girlfriend's face.


End file.
